It Is You I Have Loved All Along
by addicted2memories
Summary: SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE STOP READING THIS! Everything is calm in the land after Aurora woke up but their is chaos and storms of emotions inside Diaval and Maleficent. Can they open their hearts to love? Can a crow and a fairy live happily ever after? Maybe with help from sleeping beauty.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY, MALEFICENT, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG I LOVE YOU ALL ALONG THAT I ISED FOR SOME LINES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL I SAW MALEFICENT AND I LOVED IT! BETTER THAN I EXPECTED! ANYWAY I TOTALLY SHIP MALEFICENT AND DIAVAL CAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS HE LOVES HER BY THE END OF THE MOVIE AND I BELIEVE THAT NOW THAT AURORA IS SAFE MALEFICENT COULD LOVE HIM TOO! SO I WROTE THIS FOR MYSELF BUT IF ANYONE OUT THERE FEELS LIKE I DO HERE YOU GO DARLING! **

**SUMMARY: EVERYTHING IS CALM IN THE LAND BUT THE CHAOS AND STORMS OF EMOTIONS ARE INSIDE DIAVAL AND MALEFICENT CAN THEY OPEN THEIR HEARTS TO LOVE?**

Having united their kingdoms all was well in the magical realm and Aurora's kingdom. It was her 18 birthday and as tradition would have it a grand celebration was to be held at the castle. Maleficent insisted that Aurora celebrate the grand ball she was deprived of because of her. The night had arrived and from all across the human and magical kingdom guest arrived at the ball.

"Maleficent is coming." A pixie announced to Diaval who stood in his ball robes outside the castle awaiting his mistress.

"I'll escort her inside. You and your sisters go right ahead." Diaval said dismissing the annoying pixies.

Up in the heavens he saw a flash of color and then before him stood Maleficent. Her horns and wings as dark and majestic as always. Her hair was loose cascading on her shoulders and she wore a tight peach dress that hugged her hips.

Maleficent landed and smiled her plump red lips spreading into a beautiful wide grin. She twirled to show off her outfit to Diaval.

"Beautiful." He said and kissed her hand like a true gentleman. "but you are late." He added with a smile still on his face.

"I helped plan the celebration I have a right to tardiness, Diaval." She answered in a teasing tone.

"Of course." He answered.

Maleficent placed a soft hand on his cheek and smiled. The mere gesture made Diaval's heart stop and his breath hitch. He simply offered her his arm and guided her inside pushing away the hope that wanted to enter his soul.

"Maleficent guardian of the magical realm and godmother of queen Aurora!" the announcer exclaimed as they entered the ball room.

"I'll be right back." Maleficent said while walking away from Diaval's touch. He felt a pang of pain but again pushed it aside scolding himself for acting hopeless and wishing for the impossible.

"Greetings." Maleficent said from the center of the room drawing everyone's attention to her. "We are here to celebrate sweet Aurora's coming of age birthday. I welcome you all on her behalf and I do hope you enjoy the festivities."

Maleficent returned to Diaval's side and awaited for the arrival of Aurora. After a couple minutes the announcer exclaimed "Queen Aurora." Everyone cheered as Aurora walked into the ballroom. She was indeed a beauty.

"To Queen Aurora!" Everyone said while raising their glasses.

The ball was magnificent and perfectly planned. The food was delicious, the music was perfect and Aurora's laugh echoed through the castle as she took turns dancing with Phillip and other guests.

"Would you like to dance, Maleficent?" Diaval asked while extending his hand towards her.

"No. No…I've never…" Maleficent stuttered feeling out of her element.

"Come on." Diaval said and took her hand guiding her towards the dance floor.

Aurora's face lit up when she saw her godmother entered the floor and that's one of the main reasons why Maleficent let Diaval drag her towards the dancing couples. Diaval took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He looked at her eyes while placing his own hand on her hip. Her wings furrowed a bit at his touch. It burned her skin in the sweetest way possible. Maleficent hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. Then Diaval took hold of her hand and began guiding her through the ball room doing the waltz with the rest.

The song finished and all the couples bowed to each other. Maleficent felt overwhelmed; her emotions were getting the best of her. She excused herself and walked out of the ballroom to the halls of the castle. Diaval went to follow her but Aurora stopped him and went herself.

She found Maleficent leaning on one of the stone pillars outside the grand ball room.

"Godmother?" Aurora asked slowly approaching her.

Maleficent wiped away her tears and faced Aurora with a smile on her face "Yes, beastie?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I just needed some quiet."

"Don't lie to me, please."

Maleficent closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't tell Aurora the truth. How was she to explain to the child that: she locked her heart away because of her father? That it took Aurora years to steal her heart. That she was broken and fragile because of her past betrayal. How could she explain that she was afraid of the emotions Diaval was awakening in her once more?

"It is a talk for another time, Aurora." Maleficent smiled.

Aurora decided to not push her Godmother anymore and with a sad smile walked back to her celebration.

The night ended and Maleficent returned to the magical realm. She roamed alone thinking and fighting her feelings trying to bury them deep inside.

Back in the castle Diaval ran into Aurora at the end of the festivities looking for Maleficent.

"She's gone back to the magical realm." Aurora informed him.

"Oh. Alright." He answered feeling his heart sink at being left behind.

"You love her. Don't you Diaval?" Aurora asked her dear old friend.

He looked distraught for a moment. His head spun searching for any sign of Maleficent.

"I've no clue what you mean, my dear Aurora." He answered composing his features to look indifferent.

Aurora smiled the smile she used to grace everyone she met. "You are in love with Maleficent." She said cheerfully her smile growing larger at the sight of the bird's fidgeting.

Diaval didn't answer he cast his gaze to the ceiling and avoided the young queen's stare.

"You must tell her!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Diaval screeched looking back at the young girl. "She can never know."

Aurora's eyes showed deep sorrow. "But, Diaval, what if she is your true love?"

At that Diaval laughed a self-depraving laugh. The mere thought of a bird like himself, servant to the powerful Maleficent, being her true love made his insides hurt and his outsides resort to laughter.  
"That's impossible." He answered defeated.

"Diaval, trust me."

Diaval considered sleeping beauty's words. She must know of love if her wedding with Prince Phillip was tomorrow but he still not thought that he could have that. So he dismissed himself and rode back to the magical realm.

He found Maleficent walking by the lake and approached her. He planned to yell at her for leaving him behind in human form but decided against it when he saw how beautiful and calm she looked sitting by the water.

"Mistress." Diaval said to inform her of his presence

Maleficent cringed at the name reminding her of the time she was consumed by hatred and vengeance. "I asked you not to call me that." She said her voice as soft as her gaze.

Diaval smiled and bowed his head as an apology. Moments like these were the ones that ignited the flame of hope in his heart.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Maleficent exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and turned Diaval into a crow.

They both soared across the magical realm to the outskirts of it. When they were near the edge they both landed firmly on the ground. Maleficent once again snapped her fingers and turned him into a man.

"What are we doing here?" Diaval asked looking around for what exactly she wanted to show him.

"I saved your life once upon a time." Maleficent said her gaze didn't meet the bird's. She kept looking forward towards Aurora's kingdom.

"Yes and I became your loyal servant." Diaval said urging her to continue.

"You saved my life back in Stefan's castle." Maleficent said still looking away.

Diaval became restless not knowing where the conversation was headed but fearing the worst.

"Yes…I did." He answered hesitating at first.

Maleficent swallowed hard. The lump in her throat made it almost impossible to speak. She closed her eyes and let out a haggard breath.

"Tomorrow is Aurora's wedding…after it I shall release you from your vow to serve me." She spoke the words almost a whisper to prevent a sob from escaping her.

"What exactly does that mean, Maleficent?" Diaval asked stepping closer to her.

Maleficent took a couple of silent seconds to compose herself. "It means you won't longer be my servant and you may do as you please."

Diaval knew she was trotting over the important subject. He wanted to know what that meant for them. "Maleficent, what exactly does that mean?" he asked a bit more firmly.

A single tear escaped Malificent's eye and it rolled down her cheek. She made to wipe it away but Diaval rose his hand and with his thumb caresses the teardrop away. It wasn't the first time they touch but it felt very intimate. Maleficent turned towards him with her mouth slightly agape. Diaval hesitated but he did not remove his hand from her delicate face.

"What does it mean?" he asked once more so low that he swore she couldn't hear him.

"I've built you a nest in case you wish to return sometime…It's quite exquisite….some of my best work" Maleficent laughed trying to hide the hurt that his parting would bring. She wanted to lock away the feelings that were roaring inside her.

"And if I do not wish to leave?" He asked caressing her cheek. He was putting everything on the line and just wished for some sign from her.

Malificent's eyes widen. "Then you can stay." She answered.

Diaval gave her a crooked smile and used all his courage to lean forward hoping their exchange meant as much to her as it did to him. But Maleficent remembered what happened with the last man who kissed her. Memories of betrayal and pain shot through her and it burned her heart.

"Don't" she said putting a hand on his chest.

Diaval's eyes showed the pain her rejection caused on his heart but Maleficent couldn't see it. She caressed the scars the body changes left on his chest, appreciating his unique markings. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Inform me after the wedding what you wish to do with your freedom." With that said she extended her wings and flew away. Leaving behind a heartbroken crow who felt lost without her.

The next day the whole magical and human community gathered once more in Aurora's kingdom this time for her royal wedding. Aurora was marrying Prince Phillip. The wedding service was beautiful and Maleficent cried when she hugged her little beastie knowing she was fully grown.

The guests gathered in the grand ball room once again for the reception.

Maleficent noticed Diaval in the background leaning on the wall his eyes trained on her. She waited till the toasts were said and the dancing begun and then she walked to an empty balcony closing the doors behind her. Diaval saw her and went to follow her but Aurora stopped him.

"Diaval!" she exclaimed knowing where he was going.

"Yes, dear Aurora?" he asked trying to mask the pain he felt from his broken heart.

"Are you going to tell her now?" she asked gleefully.

"No, sweet child."

"Why not?" Aurora asked confused. Her life had been so blessed that she did not understand the fear Diaval felt when both their feelings were obvious to her.

"She means to give me my freedom and I believe she wishes for me to leave." He answered voicing his fears to the queen.

"That is not true. You must tell her how you feel. What do you have to lose?"

That last question made Diaval's spirit soar because it was true he had nothing to lose. His heart was broken by her rejection the night before he just had to word his feelings and if she once again rejected him he would wish to be a crow again and live broken and on his own like before.

Diaval kissed Aurora's cheek and marched towards the balcony Maleficent was currently occupying.

Diaval stepped into the balcony and let himself have a minute to admire Malificent's beauty. Her lean siluette, her long hair, her gorgeous wings.

"What did you decide?" she asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"I want to say something first." He informed with authority.

"Go on." She said coldly with her back still turned to him.

"Look at me." He pleaded.

Maleficent took a deep breath and turned trying to remain strong but feeling her walls crumbling at the sight of him.

Diaval took a deep breath and just dived into his heart confession.

"There is something that I see in the way you look at me, Maleficent. There is this smile, there is a truth in your eyes and you try to hide it but I see it." He said and his words destroyed Malificent's walls her eyes wide and frighten by the shower of emotions.

"We met a very unexpected way on a unexpected day and I've been wondering for a long time if that unexpected day I found where I belong." He paused and walked close to her feeling more confident when she didn't walk away from him.

"I've loved you all along, Maleficent." Diaval hesitated but gathered up his courage and held her hand caressing her palm with his thumb. He let out a soft chuckle and continued. "I know this is not a mystery. But it is finally clear to me that you are the home my heart has searched for so long. No matter if you free me from your vow I love you and my heart belongs to you forever." He finished and let out a long breath.

Maleficent was crying and her heart was beating out of control. She stood her mouth hanging agape for a long while shocked, scared and ecstatic by Diaval's words.

"Say something." He pleaded finally feeling the nerves he should have felt at the beginning of their interaction.

Maleficent decided that Aurora was right and she had nothing to fear the creature in front of her gave her his heart willingly without any knowledge of her own emotions and that's what love truly was. Wasn't it? She felt it deep inside she knew it was right. She'd known it for some time but her fears paralyzed her.

"There were times I ran to hide. I was afraid to show that other side of me again. I used to walk alone in the dark without you. But now I'm ready and I know who you are and I want you to know that you hold my heart and that here with you is where I belong."

He smiled the most wonderful crooked smile she had ever seen and her own wide grin matched his. "I love you." She whispered stepping closer to him.

Diaval smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close. She laughed loudly at the sudden pull and he joined in. Hi lifted one hand and caressed her wings softly. They ruffled more furiously than in the dance under his touch.

"Why do they keep doing that?" he asked with a smile. He was content just having her in his arms.

"They tend to react to your touch." She answered sweetly lifting her own hand to caress the scars in his face.

"My touch?" he asked outstanded.

"Yes." She answered marveling at the fact that she could touch him with such reckless abandon.

"I am filled with such emotions all that rushes through my veins is love for you. I am filled with the sweetest devotion as I look into your perfect face." He softly whispered the last secrets of his heart.

"I am yours, my heart is yours." Maleficent whispered resting her forehead with his.

"I love you" He answered.

Diaval and Maleficent locked eyes exchanging emotions that words could not describe. Their hearts pulled for one another and their lips met in the most wonderful true love kiss.


End file.
